Yo también te quiero
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Dominique está enamorada de Teddy, no puede evitarlo. Y ha decidido decírselo el día de año nuevo, incluso aunque sabe cómo se pondrá Victoire. Escrito para el reto de Año Nuevo del Foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, quien por cierto no ha escrito esto. He sido yo, y no recibo ningún dinero por ello.

Viñeta escrita para el _"Reto de Año Nuevo"_ del _"Foro The Ruins"_. No pude resistirme y escribí algo medio raro sobre mi pareja favorita de la Tercera Generación. Las escenas están intercaladas, espero que eso no los confunda.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo también te quiero<strong>

La brisa soplaba sobre mi cabello y acariciaba mi rostro. Estaba sentada en los jardines de la Madriguera, disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que podía tener en la casa de mis abuelos cuando nos reuníamos todos para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año. Generalmente la casa era puro griterío y correteo, y en ese momento a mí no me apetecía presenciar semejante clima.

Así que allí estaba, tomando un poco de aire fresco y disfrutando del relativo silencio. Entonces sentí que alguien ocupaba un lugar sobre el césped, a mi derecha. No necesité abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba. Su aroma era indescriptible y único, era la fragancia de Teddy. Prácticamente sentía irradiar el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado. Me tensé levemente, pero él no pareció notarlo. Y si lo hizo, no dijo nada.

El bueno de Teddy. Siempre tan considerado, tan caballero, tan… perfecto.

—Te quiero, Teddy —solté sin más, sin previo aviso, aún con los ojos cerrados.

No supe con exactitud por qué lo hice. Simplemente lo hice. El sentimiento me estrujaba el corazón desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sabía que si no lo decía en voz alta, tarde o temprano aquella sensación acabaría por consumir mi cordura. Necesitaba decir aquellas palabras, aún cuando sabía que Teddy jamás me correspondería. No, él estaba enamorado de mi hermana. La asombrosa, risueña, brillante, pelirroja, perfecta e irresistible Victoire. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Yo también te quiero, Dom —dijo entonces Teddy, con tono fraternal.

Me golpeó el hombro en un gesto cariñoso. Oh, Teddy, siempre tan inocente.

Abrí los ojos. A pesar de que nos encontrábamos debajo de un árbol, el repentino cambio de luz casi me dejó ciega. Parpadeé un poco y entonces giré el rostro para verlo a la cara. Llevaba el cabello dorado. No rubio, dorado; lo cual hacía juego con sus bellísimos ojos de ámbar líquido. Tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mientras disfrutaba cómo el suave viento jugueteaba con su cabello. Podía entender a la perfección por qué Victoire estaba tan enamorado de él. Podía entender a la perfección porque también lo estaba yo.

Sentí la garganta seca. Supe que no tenía que hablar, que lo mejor era quedarme callada, pero no pude. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacer que Teddy comprendiera…

—Te quiero de verdad, Teddy. Te amo.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro de inmediato. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin llegar a emitir sonido, quizá incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la manera menos dolorosa de romperme el corazón. Pobre Teddy, siempre tan noble. Pero no pudo decir nada de todos modos porque entonces, a lo lejos, vimos llegar a Victoire.

* * *

><p>Faltaban apenas diez minutos para la llegada del año nuevo y yo me encontraba allí, sola, vagando por las casi completamente desoladas calles del pueblo. No había viento que agitara mi rubia cabellera y la hiciera danzar con gracia, ninguna brisa que le diera a mi imagen un aire romántico de novela. No, nada de romanticismo. Yo era simplemente patética.<p>

Me detuve frente a una vieja iglesia que lucía abandonada. Pero no lo estaba. En algún rincón al final del patio trasero se podían divisar las luces de una mesa repleta de comensales. La idea de unirme a ellos y convertirme en monja resultaba tan tentadora como estúpida. Teddy se hubiera muerto a carcajadas ante la idea. Teddy…

No se podía decir que la noche estuviese marchando muy bien. Suspiré, mientras tomaba asiento sobre el cordón de la vereda, sin importarme si mi vestido se manchaba o algo. Ya nada importaba. Probablemente en la Madriguera ya todos estuviesen buscándome; a esa altura mi desaparición ya debería ser demasiado obvia. Pero yo no quería que me encontraran. Soportar la mirada de Victoire… no, no podría.

Pensé en mis abuelos, en lo decepcionados que se sentirían si supieran todo. Pensé en mis padres, que seguramente se pondrían del lado de Victoire. Siempre lo hacían. No los culpaba, cualquier persona en la tierra se pondría primero del lado de Victoire antes que del mío. Yo no era más que una Ravenclaw mucho menos inteligente de lo que debía ser. La única estrella que brillaba con fuerza en nuestra familia siempre había sido y sería mi hermana.

Pensé en Louis, mi hermano menor. Él sí me comprendería. Porque aunque Victoire no lo opacara directamente, sabía a la perfección lo que era tenerla como hermana. Además, Louis era muy perspicaz. Él se había dado cuenta de cuánto me gustaba Teddy incluso antes que yo misma.

En cuanto al resto de la familia… imposible saberlo. Lily siempre había idolatrado a Victoire y le encantaba la pareja que hacía con Teddy. Con ella yo tenía todas las de perder. Rose estaría de mi lado. Al pertenecer ambas a la misma casa, aunque en años diferentes, habíamos creado un lazo de amistad bastante fuerte.

Volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos. Dolía pensar en todo aquello. Además, estaba siendo demasiado melodramática. La familia no se iba a dividir por una pelea entre hermanas. De ninguna manera.

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —me preguntó Rose.<p>

Nos habíamos encerrado en la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a nuestra tía Ginny. Era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podíamos obtener cierta privacidad. Aunque nada era seguro, siempre alguien podía estar escuchando detrás de la puerta. Por eso había que ser cautelosas.

—No tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Victoire apareció.

Mi prima se mordió el labio e intentó peinarse el enmarañado cabello pelirrojo. Acababa de contarle mi frustrada declaración de amor a Teddy. Además de mi hermano, Rose era la única otra persona en el mundo que conocía mis sentimientos hacia el novio de mi hermana. Era una buena confidente y sabía dar consejos.

—Has hecho bien —sentenció al fin, tras un largo suspiro—. No podías seguir guardándotelo para ti, te estaba haciendo daño. Además… —Rose dudó, pero la alenté a que continuara—. Además, creo que tu hermana ya lo sabe.

Tragó saliva y yo contuve la respiración. Era lo que me temía. Pero era algo para lo que me había estado preparando. Después de todo, Victoire no era tonta. Varias veces me había pescado observando a Teddy embelesada. Y en una ocasión había intentado preguntarme qué chico me gustaba, cuando yo nunca hablaba de esas cosas con ella. Sí, sospechaba. Era de esperar.

—Bueno… —sonreí con tristeza—, no puedo decir que esté sorprendida.

Rose también esbozó una débil sonrisa. Y entonces alguien golpeó la puerta. Acto seguido, la imponente figura de mi hermana mayor se abrió paso a través de la habitación. A simple vista lucía calmada, pero en sus ojos había sentimientos entremezclados. Incluso su cabello ondeaba cuales llamas incandescentes. Victoire parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y no hizo falta que dijera nada para que Rose es esfumara de inmediato.

—Tenemos que hablar —soltó Victoire, con voz medida.

—Ya lo creo —susurré, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me oyera.

—Venía a avisarte que mamá te estaba buscando y te _oím_-… te oí. Escuché toda tu conversación con Rose, Dominique.

—¿Acaso no sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —la piqué. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su furia. Casi podía ver nuestros genes de Veela saliendo como chispas a través de sus ojos azules.

—Teddy es _mi_ novio —me informó.

—Lo sé —le contesté, sin interés alguno. Solamente quería que me soltara el sermón que tenía planeado soltarme y desapareciera de mi vista. No podía soportar todo ese drama. ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de haberme enamorado de Teddy! ¡Yo no lo había deseado así!

—Aún eres una niña, Dominique… —comenzó, y aquellas palabras me frustraron.

—Tengo diecisiete años —le comuniqué con dureza—. No soy una niña. Y lo que siento por Teddy no es un tonto enamoramiento adolescente… —me atreví a decirle, anticipándome a sus palabras.

Victoire soltó un gritito de frustración.

—El día en que dejes de mendigar su cariño, quizá encuentres a alguien que te pueda amar de verdad, Dom —me dijo con condescendencia, y se dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Pero yo no iba a dejarla ir así como así. Me puse de pie hecha una furia.

—¿Y qué hay contigo, hermanita mayor? —ironicé—. ¿Tú lo amas de verdad, o sólo lo quieres para completar tu fotografía de la vida perfecta? ¿Y él? ¿Teddy de verdad te ama?

—Cierra el pico, Dominique. Te estás avergonzando a ti misma —me dijo, aún de espaldas.

Gruñí, ya harta de todo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me tienes cansada, Victoire —le dije, y ella se dio la vuelta. Acorté la distancia entre nosotras—. Toda tu pantomima de perfección me tiene cansada. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la mejor parte? ¡Teddy también se acabará cansando de ti tarde o temprano!

Una cachetada. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla adolorida. No vi arrepentimiento en los ojos de mi hermana. Quise golpearla yo también, pero decidí que no iba a rebajarme a su nivel. La hice a un lado y salí corriendo de la habitación. Pasé junto a Lily, que me dirigió una mirada de profundo reproche. En las escaleras me encontré con mi madre.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Pregúntale a _Victoire-la-perfecta_.

* * *

><p>Observé el cielo, salpicado de estrellas. Faltaba menos de un minuto para la llegada del año nuevo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Mi situación no podía ser más patética. Había alcanzado límites insospechados. Quizá me hubiese equivocado esa mañana al decirle a Teddy lo que sentía, y luego al hablar con Rose. Quizá era todo mi culpa.<p>

_Treinta segundos_.

No, había hecho bien. Había seguido a mi corazón, había hecho lo que sentía. Rose tenía razón. De lo contrario, tarde o temprano me habría consumido en mi propia pena.

_Veinte segundos_.

¿Qué le habría dicho Victoire a nuestra madre? ¿Le habría contado la verdad o habría preferido callar? ¿Iban a ponerse las cosas peor cuando finalmente decidiera regresar a casa?

_Diez, nueve, ocho_…

Si tan solo tuviera a Teddy a mi lado… todo se haría mucho más llevadero. Me puse de pie. Un momento, ¿era ese Teddy?

_Tres, dos uno_…

Las campanas de la iglesia se hicieron oír fuerte y claras, anunciando que era medianoche, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo año.

—Feliz año nuevo, Dom —me dijo Teddy. Estaba ahí de pie, frente a mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté, salteándome las felicitaciones.

—Vine a buscarte. Se me ocurrió que quizá podrías estar por aquí. En tu casa están todos muy preocupados.

—¿Y Victoire?

Teddy hizo una mueca de dolor.

—He roto con Victoire. Esta tarde, luego de que discutieran.

Pestañeé, sin llegar a comprender la totalidad del asunto.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

Y entonces me besó. Fue todo lo que había soñado y más. Fue dulce, fue apasionado, fue cálido, fue diferente, fue perfecto. El beso duró hasta que las últimas campanadas de la iglesia cesaron.

—Victoire tardará en aceptarlo, pero acabará por ceder. Te quiere.

Me acuné en el pecho de Teddy e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar. De repente me sentía muy vulnerable.

—Por cierto, Dom… yo también te quiero. Yo también te amo.

Sonreí. Acababa de empezar un año muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Bueno, eso, no pude resistirme y escribí un Teddy/Dominique. Esta pareja es mi perdición. Mi palabra era "campanas". La asocié con el final de un año y el comienzo del otro, con las campanadas de año nuevo. Espero no haberme ido demasiado de tema y que haya quedado bien.

Debo confesar que, al principio, Dominique iba a quedar sola (otra vez), pero a último momento me dije que a veces la hago sufrir demasiado, así que decidí darle una final feliz. Quizá por eso haya quedado medio raro. Pero si no entendieron algo o no les convenció, me preguntan y estaré alegre de contestar :)

Ya saben, comentarios buenos, malos, regulares; palabras de aliento o tomatazos. ¡Todos es bien recibido!

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._

*Gracias al review de _Rose Black Snape_ he corregido algunas cositas que se me habían escapado. ¡Mil gracias!_  
><em>


End file.
